


"You Are Not Your Own" continued

by aeronwyn



Series: Extended Scenes from The Mortal Instruments [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeronwyn/pseuds/aeronwyn
Summary: Sebastian was a bit rough with Clary outside Magnus's apartment. She could probably have used some support afterwards-- and who better than a very worried Jace? (Shadowhunters Season 2, Episode 12)This takes place after they get back to the institute, but before that awkward dinner invitation from Sebastian. Just a little something fluffy from Jace's POV.All characters, settings, &c. belong to Cassandra Clare.





	"You Are Not Your Own" continued

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by intoeternity (see comments on the second work in this series).
> 
> As always, comments welcome!
> 
> If you've got another scene (sexual or non-sexual, fluffy or angsty, pretty much any pairing or no pairing at all) that you'd like to see, then let me know! I'm always open to requests.

Jace was standing in front of Clary’s door. He had only dim memories of how he'd gotten there.

What consumed his thoughts now was Clary. She was strong, but she lacked the stoicism of most Shadowhunters. He knew she was still grieving from the loss of her mother, and still reeling from Valentine’s revelation about their family tree. She was shaken, surely.

In some recessed corner of his mind, something whispered that perhaps she wouldn’t want to see him—that he was the last person she’d want in her space—but his gut told him that wasn’t true. He knocked softly. _No need to scare her._

There was no response. He knocked again.

“Clary? It’s me, can I come in?” He listened harder, and still heard nothing. _Is she all right?_ It wasn’t like her to be so silent—Alec had been quite sure that Clary was in her room, and she’d never been shy about dismissing visitors before.

Holding his breath, he cracked the door open and peered in. His heart jumped into his throat. Clary was standing across the room, her hands gripping the edge of her dresser, her head bowed, her shoulders moving with every breath she took. Jace closed the door softly and walked towards her, tracking far left so that she might see him before he got too close. She stayed where she was, her eyes fixed on the closed and curtained window. At this close range, Jace could see that she was breathing slowly and heavily, her lips pursed in that peculiar way that told him she was trying not to cry. _God, but I want to just hold her._

“Clary?” His voice was as soft as he could make it, but she jumped even so.

“Jace. What… Ah, what are you doing here?” She straightened up, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, blinking rapidly to clear her eyes. Jace seated himself on the edge of the dresser.

“Alec told me about what happened.”

“Magnus is fine, it’s all taken care of.” Clary was still looking away from him. She seemed smaller than usual, as if she were curling into herself to escape the cold.

“Not that,” Jace said, looking at her steadily. “The other part. In the hallway.”

“Oh, Sebastian.” Clary said, her voice laden with dull recognition. “Yeah, he… he was a bit rough with me. But it worked, so—”

“So what? Clary, it wasn’t his place to do that. He shouldn’t have even _been_ there.” Jace leaned forward, trying to catch her eye.

“But he was _right_.” Clary said, her lip curling in self-disgust. “He’s right, I’m alone, and my mother is not coming back, and if pain is what it takes to get my runes to work, then I’ll just have to live with that.”

Jace stood and reached out towards her. He wanted more than anything to just pull her into his arms, but he stopped himself. _Too much. Give her space._ He brought one hand to rest on her upper arm instead.

“Clary, please. Look at me.”

After another long, ragged breath, she did so. Her eyes— _her green, green eyes—_ were red from crying; wide and almost desperate in the way they searched his face. “Look…” Jace was nearly crying himself, but he forced it back with a small, sad smile. “I know things are… complicated between us. But regardless, I’m your friend. So is Izzy, and so is Alec, and Luke, and,” the last name came out with a bit of willpower, “Simon. You’ve got _us_ now.” Both hands came to rest on her shoulders.

Jace watched as her eyes filled with tears and flickered shut. Before he knew what was happening, Clary had collapsed against him and buried her face in his shoulder. Her hands were clutching the front of his shirt, her shoulders heaving with sobs. His arms wrapped around her automatically, pulling her close against him. One hand came up to cradle her head and stroke her hair; he found his cheek resting on the top of her head. It all happened without much conscious thought.

Jace was nearly in shock: He was holding Clary, _really_ holding her. He could feel the warmth of her form and the rise and fall of her breathing; the surprising weight of her new muscle and the incredible softness of the hair that tickled his cheek. Her familiar scent brought on flashes of memories that made his heart ache even more—if such a thing were possible; seeing Clary in this state was painful enough already.

He could also feel the tears that were beginning to soak through his shirt In response, he just held her tighter and spoke to her softly—“You’re all right, it’s going to be all right. I’m here.” The little phrases felt empty and meaningless, but he didn't have much else to offer. _I hope this is enough._

In time, she quieted, her hands releasing his shirt to lie flat against his chest. Jace still held her close, their complicated history forgotten. Clary picked her head up and gave a little laugh.

“Oh, your poor shirt. It’s just tears, I promise.”

Jace looked down to see a sizable splotch just above his collarbone, where Clary had hidden her face. He laughed, too. “Oh, believe me, this shirt has seen worse.” Jace looked back at Clary’s face, trying to read her. She was smiling a little, eyes closed as she blinked away the last of the tears. When they opened again, Jace saw relief, exhaustion, and— _no, not—_ whatever it was, it was gone in an instant as Clary stepped out of his embrace, her cheeks suddenly flushing red. She cleared her throat.

“Thank you. Sorry I totally lost it there. I, ah… I should really go, Simon is expecting me.”

It was as if someone had dropped a block of ice into his stomach. He had forgotten, for a moment. “Right, yeah. It was no problem. I’ll get out of your hair. See you when you get back, then.” The words tumbled out with a forced smile. Jace made a hasty exit, closing the door behind him, not daring to look back at her.

When he was in the safety of his own room, Jace leaned against the closed door and shut his eyes. _Simon is expecting me_ … Clary’s words were rattling around in his head, try as he might to ignore them. He shook himself. No, that wasn’t the point. He’d gone to Clary’s room to make sure she was all right, not to win her back from Simon. _As if I could ever change her mind about anything!_ And, more to the point, she was fine. At least, she wasn’t on the verge of a total breakdown the way she had been fifteen minutes ago.

Still, he was haunted by the flicker he had seen in Clary’s eyes before she stepped away. He would have sworn it was… well, love. Affection. Regard. Whatever was responsible for that pang in his heart every time he looked at her. Jace had promised himself that he wouldn’t meddle; it wasn’t respectful. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t allowed to hope. _She felt it, too. I’m sure of it._


End file.
